


hold me, unfold me

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: This is my life now. I am Promptis t r a s h.





	hold me, unfold me

Noctis groaned as he felt a cool hand cup his cheek gently. He slapped it away out of sheer irritability at being woken up. 

“Go away,” he mumbled, completely unaware of whose hand it was in his foggy mental state, content to just ignore the touch, wanting his beauty sleep. The words were muttered into his pillow, voice not carrying enough to be heard properly. 

At the sound of a light giggle, Noctis was able to piece together what was happening. Very slowly piece it together, that is. 

He cleared his throat, though his morning voice still remained groggy and slightly lower in pitch than usual. 

“Prom…” 

His boyfriend was attempting to wake him up, a constant struggle between the two of them each morning. By the time the first rays of dawn were streaming through the window, Prompto was up and at ‘em, quietly untangling himself from Noctis’s warm embrace and climbing out of bed, quickly changing and heading out on his morning run. Meanwhile, Noctis remained in bed for another two or three (or four) hours, until he was rudely awakened by the same person who had so respectfully let him sleep while he ran at an ungodly time of day, during which not even the birds were singing yet. 

Well, he wasn’t so much _rudely_ awakened, he supposed — it was usually playful, with Prompto bouncing up and down on the bed and giving Noctis the occasional tickle, squeeze of his shoulder, or peck on the cheek. Other times, he blew little raspberries onto Noct’s neck, making Noctis whine, faking disgust ( _always_ faked, as he could never actually be disgusted by anything Prompto did). 

This was Noctis’s favorite part of most days, ironically. He hated the actual waking up part, but he would never object to Prompto’s sweet affections, even so early in the morning (usually around nine or ten). 

Prompto huffed and put his hands on his hips, giving Noctis a look that said _you’re ridiculous_ even though Noct wouldn’t see his expression with his face still buried in his pillow. 

“Get up, lazy!” he giggled, finally jumping onto the bed and throwing himself over Noctis’s body and holding on tight. 

Noctis smiled and squeezed Prompto’s hips, making him squeak in surprise. He laughed, returning the sweet hug and inhaling the fresh scent of Prompto’s shampoo that lingered on his hair. 

“Just… c’mere, come back to bed,” Noctis mumbled in his half-awake state. 

Prompto raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the fact that he was _already_ back in bed with his boyfriend. Man, he was always so out of it in the mornings. 

“And what do you want me in bed for? I’m already dressed and everything!” he laughed shyly. 

“Mm, yeah, but it doesn’t take that long to get you _undressed_ again,” Noctis smirked. 

Prompto turned away, shaking his head and feeling warmth flood his cheeks. Noctis could still do this to him, every day. He could make him melt into a puddle of embarrassment (not to mention arousal) so quickly and easily. 

Noctis found it incredibly sweet that Prompto still got embarrassed by this kind of talk, even after they’d been together for over four years. It was a trademark of Prompto’s; he was endlessly bashful. 

Prompto started to unravel himself from Noctis’s loose embrace and stood up again, planning to tug on Noctis’s arm and literally  _drag_ him out of bed if he had to. That plan was quickly erased when Noctis reached out for him. 

“Come on, let’s cuddle,” Noctis whined, grabbing onto Prompto’s shirt, tugging him gently back down to sit on the edge of the bed. His boyfriend playfully protested for but a moment before he sat back down, sinking into the massive pile of pillows they so artfully displayed on their bed. 

“I don’t need to get undressed to cuddle with you, Noct,” he reminded him indignantly, a hint of a smile on his face as he met Noctis’s eyes. 

“Yeah, but we can do _more_ than just cuddle, if you want to…” Noctis purposely cut himself off, waggling his eyebrows. 

“You’re lucky I indulge you, buddy,” Prompto laughed as Noctis started sucking gently on his neck.

" _So_ lucky," Noctis murmured against his skin. 

Prompto settled back into bed, throwing the covers over himself and cozying up next to Noctis as he continued to mouth at his sensitive spots. He’d always been weak for neck kisses. 

Noctis reached out a hand and brushed it against Prompto’s crotch under the covers, feeling smug when he felt that the blonde was already half-hard and noting the shudder he got in response to his light touch. 

“Mm, so you _do_ want this. All your little protests mean nothing, do they?” Noctis teased, applying more pressure as he stroked Prompto through his tight jeans. 

“Ahh! I — I don’t know what you’re — ah — talking about,” Prompto stuttered unconvincingly, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

Noctis pulled him closer, intertwining his fingers with Prompto’s while his other hand remained busy, lazily stroking Prompto to full hardness under the sheets. 

“N-Noct, you remember we have to go to that — that _thing_ today, right?” At this point, he didn’t even remember what that “thing” was. He just knew somewhere, in the back of his mind, that they had a prior commitment they couldn’t get out of. 

Noctis nodded against his neck, continuing to give him gentle love bites and licks, feeling Prompto relaxing in his grip. 

“So we should actually get up, right?” Prompto asked breathlessly, sounding more and more desperate and less and less strict with his clearly insatiable boyfriend. 

Noctis smirked, tugging at Prompto’s shirt and pulling it over his head, bringing his lips to Prompto’s as he deposited it on the floor. He nipped at soft, thin lips gently, waiting for Prompto to open his mouth so he could slide his tongue in. His boyfriend obliged quickly, moaning at the enthusiasm Noctis displayed even so early in the morning (well, it was early for _him,_ at least). 

And surely, someone shouldn’t taste so wonderful after a good night’s sleep. Normal people were supposed to have morning breath, right? 

Noctis didn’t. 

_Then again_ , Prompto thought happily, _he’s not exactly "average" in any regard_. 

Before he knew it, he was letting Noctis take off the rest of his clothes, panting for breath as he helplessly ground against his boyfriend, having mastered the slow, circular motions of his hips a long time ago. 

“Gonna ride me, baby?” Noctis asked gruffly but with warmth in his gaze as he smiled up at Prompto, who was already clambering to get on top of him. 

Prompto nodded quickly, biting his lip and reaching for the lube that was sitting on top of the nightstand from their use of it the night before. He squeezed some onto his hands and rubbed them together before slicking up Noctis’s erection, mouth watering as he did so. 

His hands shook with anticipation as he heard Noctis hum in satisfaction at the gentle care Prompto was giving his cock. Having been stretched pretty well just last night, Prompto decided to skip that step and get straight to the good part. He raised his hips and lined himself up with Noctis, sinking slowly onto him and groaning at the fullness he felt. 

“Fuck,” Noctis said under his breath, stretching upward to meet with Prompto, who was leaning down to kiss him. They locked lips and Prompto began to move, slowly at first, before picking up the pace and crying out as he continuously lifted himself up, almost completely off of Noct’s dick, and then dropped back down to be deliciously filled again. 

Most of the time when they had sex, Noctis was the one doing the hard work, but whenever they endeavored to make love in bed in the morning, Prompto would take control and put in more effort to pleasure his sleepy boyfriend while he sat back and relaxed. 

Noctis struggled to keep his eyes open, due partially to his lack of energy but also due to pure pleasure. He managed to keep them open, though, just so he could watch Prompto on top of him, sliding himself up and down and moaning incoherently. It really was a beautiful sight, Prompto coming undone while he rode him. 

They exchanged a few more languid kisses in between grunts of pleasure and wanton moans. Noctis held Prompto’s hips as they both approached release, guiding him up and down and holding him in place when he came inside of him. 

Prompto came seconds later, shuddering at the feeling of being filled with his boyfriend’s warm come. 

Noctis carefully brought him down to lay next to him, curling his arms around Prompto and kissing his forehead. He combed through his soft blonde hair as he came down from his high, suddenly feeling even sleepier than before. 

“Five more minutes?” Noctis asked, giving Prompto his best puppy eyes. 

Prompto simply laughed and nodded, placing a light kiss on Noct’s lips and snuggling into his chest. 

“Five more minutes,” he agreed, smiling softly to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my life now. I am Promptis t r a s h.


End file.
